Vida de casados
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Solo un pequeño vistazo a la vida de casados de Yuri y Jaerim.


**Never understand no me pertenece, escribo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

En un tranquilo y lindo lunes por la mañana, en una casa de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín, se encontraban dentro de una de las habitaciones y descansando sobre una cama matrimonial, una pareja. Ambas personas dormían sin preocupación, como si en realidad no tuvieran problemas de los cuales preocuparse como lo hacen usualmente las demás personas.

Uno de ellos, conformante de esa pareja, para ser específicos: Jaerim, un azabache con pecas y peinado partido debido a lo lacio de su cabello, se despertaba poco a poco al sentir los primeros rayos del sol colarse por la ventana y perturbar su sueño al darle en la cara.

Suspiró aun sintiéndose somnoliento, a juzgar por la claridad del cielo seguramente ya era hora de que tanto él como si esposo Yuri se levantaran para llevar a cabo su rutina de casados.

Casados.

Una risita amenazó con salir de sus labios al pensar en aquella palabra, sonrió para si mismo al pensarla nuevamente.

Su corazón latía gustoso cuando se decía a si mismo que aquello no era un sueño, era la realidad. SU realidad.

Él, Kim Jaerim, un chico considerado feo por su apariencia, había conseguido lo que muchas personas anhelaban: La felicidad.

Pero el principal causante de su felicidad era el apuesto hombre acostado junto a él.

Yuri.

Amaba con todo su ser a aquél joven que había terminado por robarse su corazón sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, para cuando se percató de ello, ambos ya hablaban sobre formar una familia, ya pensaban en una vida juntos.

Su mamá aceptó gustosa cuando Yuri le pidió la mano a Jaerim en matrimonio.

Su vida no era perfecta, como toda relación tenía sus altibajos y momentos en los que dudaron pero por el amor que se profesaban siempre salieron adelante.

No importó que las chicas de la escuela siempre lo vieran con ira por ser él a quien Yuri había escogido por sobre a todas y que le dijeran que era poca cosa para el más alto, nada de eso importaba porque a fin de cuentas con quien se había casado era con él.

Con una sonrisa boba se acurrucó al pecho de su esposo y aspiró el varonil aroma que éste desprendía sintiéndose relajado al estar rodeado por sus brazos. Su calidez lo embargaba al estar cerca del otro.

Poco apoco sus ojos se cerraron con la intención de dormir un poco más, después de todo ese día Yuri descansaba y él no tenía motivos por los cuales salir de casa, casi conseguía dormir de nuevo sino fuera porqué la risa de su esposo lo asustó.

-¿Tanto te gusta dormir conmigo?- su grave voz sonó consiguiendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltase entre sus brazos.

\- Y-Yuri, ¿hace cuánto estás despierto?- preguntó con nerviosismo a la vez que se sonrojaba, no esperaba que el otro estuviera despierto.

-Desde que antes que tú, te miraba mientras dormías, ¿sabes lo adorable que te ves cuando duermes?- le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja consiguiendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara más.

Jaerim sentía que en cualquier momento saldría vapor por sus orejas si fuera posible, sentía tanto su cara como sus orejas arder ante la atenta mirada verde de su esposo.

Apartó avergonzado la vista mientras apretaba la camisa del pelirrojo entre sus dedos, lo escuchó reír nuevamente y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Te adoro tanto- depositó con inmensa ternura un beso en la frente de la persona frente a él. Jaerim levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuri, su mirada oscura y la verde de su esposo se observaban como si intentaran comprobar que la persona frente suyo si era la correcta y no solo una ilusión.

Poco a poco las mejillas de ambos fueron tomando un ligero rubor hasta que cerraron con lentitud sus ojos y sus labios se acercaron en un tierno beso.

Sus labios se movían con suavidad y ternura transmitiendo los sentimientos del uno por el otro.

Sus manos con el pasar de los segundos fueron volviéndose participes de lo que ocurría entre ellos al acariciar la piel contraria, al principio sin prisa luego sin descaro alguno al volverse las caricias más posesivas y menos inocentes.

En ese momento Yuri ya había tomado con algo de fuerza por la cintura al de cabello oscuro, en medio del beso sintió gemir al otro al realizar aquella acción.

Se deleitó cuando al separarse del otro vio sus labios hinchados y rojos a causa del beso.

Se acercó nuevamente a besarlo, esta vez con ayuda de su mano lo obligó a alzar más la cabeza y con su pulgar acarició su labio inferior para después empezar el nuevo ósculo.

Aprovechando que en esta ocasión los labios de Jaerim estaban más separados, introdujo su lengua en la boca contraria, el pecoso se estremeció cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Yuri. Una mano del pelirrojo se posó en su nuca profundizando más el beso.

Sus dientes chocaron a mitad del beso y el oxígeno se estaba acabando en los pulmones de ambos.

Al separarse con sus respiraciones agitadas y un hilo de saliva entre ellos, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más caliente haciendo que desearan más del otro. Yuri alzó la camisa de Jaerim lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su pecho, colocando la espalda del pelinegro contra el colchón y él quedando arriba suyo apoyándose en sus piernas y brazos para no aplastarlo. Desde arriba lo contemplaba, los suaves rayos de la mañana le otorgaban un aspecto más lindo a su parecer pero aunque la luz del sol no le iluminara Jaerim siempre le iba a parecer lindo.

Con una sonrisa surcando sus labios se acercó al cuello del otro y procedió a repartir besos en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Jaerim reía a causa de las cosquillas que sus atenciones le provocaban, puso sus manos en los hombros del de mirada esmeralda.

-P-Para, Yuri.- dijo riendo pero su esposo pareció ignorarlo ya que con más ahínco continuó realizando aquella acción.

Jaerim suspiró y dejo que el otro continuara besándolo, poco a poco los labios de Yuri se dirigieron a su pecho y el agarre en su cintura se volvió en una especie de abrazo cuando el pelirrojo lo rodeó con posesividad como si temiera que se marchara.

Cerró los ojos y se relajaba a la vez que se dedicaba a disfrutar de los mimos de su marido. Sonrió al sentir como su piel recibía atención por la lengua del contrario.

Sus gemidos eran música para los oídos de Yuri, que aunque gozaba de las expresiones del pecoso a causa del juego previo, una parte suya ya exigía su debida atención.

Dirigió sus manos al pantalón pijama que el más bajo usaba y lo tomo por el elástico para deslizarlo. Ya a punto de hacerlo, un llanto los interrumpió trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

-Es SongYi.- dijo Jaerim apoyándose en sus brazos para levantarse-, iré a verla.

Se acomodó su ropa y se levantó con la intención de abandonar la cama y dirigirse a la habitación de su hija de un año de edad.

Yuri frunció el ceño ligeramente molesto por ser interrumpido cuando solo quería darle algo de amor a su adorable esposo. Lo rodeó por la espalda en un intento por impedir que abandonara el cuarto, apoyó su rostro en la espalda del contrario.

-Quédate un poco más, quizás solo está llorando de nuevo por nada.- susurró en el oído de Jaerim, él se estremeció al sentir como la mano de Yuri se colaba debajo de su ropa y realizaba pequeños círculos en su pezón, un jadeo involuntario provino de su boca, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear pero el llanto de su pequeña hija nuevamente se hizo escuchar.

-Y-Yuri, tengo que ver porque llora, déjame ir.

La mano de Yuri iba descendiendo lentamente hasta su pantalón con el claro objetivo de introducirse bajo la prenda, cuando sintió su mano tocar con descaro su entrepierna fue ese instante cuando una vena se hinchó en su frente.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras ir!- gritó furioso propinándole un golpe en la cabeza para luego marcharse de ahí dando largos pasos mientras murmuraba molesto.

Yuri quedó tendido sobre la cama viendo el techo, si había alguien contra quien no podía competir por la atención de Jaerim era contra su hija.

Esa niña era una acaparadora de esposos.

Suspiró, no era nada maduro de su parte molestarse con su pequeño sol.

Sonrió y se encaminó a la habitación donde se encontraban los otros dos.

Al asomarse por la puerta se encontró con una de las escenas más enternecedoras que había visto: Jaerim sostenía entre sus brazos con delicadeza a una pequeña pelirroja mientras juntaba la punta de la nariz con la del bebé y ella reía alegremente y extendía sus regordetas manos a su rostro.

La menor apartó un momento su vista del pelinegro y la dirigió al pelirrojo en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió al percatase de su presencia, extendió sus bracitos hacia su dirección indicando que quería que la tomara entre sus brazos. Yuri sonrió de lado y sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó y la cargó, deposito un beso en sus rojos cabellos y pudo ver los brillantes ojos verdes de su hija y las pecas que adornaban su rostro.

Sin duda alguna era hija de ambos. De Jaerim y él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo contemplo el rostro de su adorada pequeña hasta que su esposo lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Cuida de ella mientras preparo el desayuno, ¿sí?- comentó el más bajo acercándose a la salida de la habitación, una vez ahí se giró para verlos una última vez antes de marcharse a la cocina y sonrió al ver a ambos pelirrojos observarle con sus ojos esmeraldas.

Apartó la mirada de ellos y procedió a dirigirse al piso inferior para preparar el desayuno de todos.

Tan absorto estaba cocinando y colocando los platos sobre la mesa que no se percató cuando fue que Yuri entró a la cocina con SongYi.

La sentó en su silla especial, después de cerciorarse de que ya estaba bien colocada y no había posibilidad alguna de que cayera, se acercó a Jaerim, quien se aseguraba de no quemar la comida.

De pronto los brazos de su esposo lo rodearon por la espalda lentamente y lo apegaban a su pecho, el pelirrojo se inclinó lo suficiente para acomodar su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, respirando hondo el aroma del otro.

Jaerim se estremeció al sentir su respiración cerca, se giró lo suficiente para verlo.

-¡Yuri, podría ocurrir un accidente si haces eso de la nada!- le regañó, debía de admitir que le encantaba que Yuri lo abrazara de ese modo tan posesivo y amoroso pero podía ocurrir un accidente en la cocina si se distraía un solo momento.

Yuri le besó la nariz y le acarició las mejillas con suavidad.

-Es difícil contenerme contigo y lo sabes.- su mirada viajo a donde se encontraba su retoño, la bebé estaba mordisqueando su pequeño puño, sonrió divertido al verla hacer muecas bastantes parecidas a las que Jaerim suele hacer.-SongYi te imita todo el tiempo, espero que no sea tan terca como tú.

-¡Oye!- fingió molestia el moreno, una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro a causa de lo dicho. Con maestría se escabulló de los brazos de su marido y aproximándose a un armario escuchó un "Hey" a sus espaldas.

Intentó alcanzar la papilla que acostumbraba a darle de comer a su hija pero aun parándose de puntitas no logró dar con el frasco. Hizo un puchero con frustración, no le quedaba de otra más que pedir ayuda a Yuri… como siempre.-Yuri, ¿podrías bajar la papilla de SongYi por mí?- cuestionó usando un tono de voz algo meloso. Era el que acostumbraba usar cuando quería que Yuri hiciera algo por él, la verdad es que era muy eficaz, nunca le ha fallado porque el contrario siempre caía con él.

Aun sonriendo sirvió los alimentos en los platos y procedió a tomar asiento junto a su hija, el más alto se acercó y dejo sobre la mesa el frasco con papilla.

-Gracias Yuri.-dijo alegre Jaerim abriendo el frasco y con una cuchara comenzó a alimentar a la menor, la que aceptaba gustosa su comida mientras aplaudía.

Yuri se sentó y se dedicó a observar a las personas más importantes en su vida.

Con una expresión llena de ternura y dicha los contempló con la intención de poder guardar ese recuerdo tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Sus ojos verdes brillaban demostrando cuanto los adoraba, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro, quien lo volteó a ver.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestionó intrigado, el otro solo negó sonriendo.

-No es nada, es solo que estoy pensando que soy en verdad muy afortunado de tenerlos.

Las mejillas de Jaerim pasaron de ser blancas a teñirse de rojo a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaron las palabras de su esposo, apartó la mirada con prisa y continuó alimentando a SongYi.

-Sé que tú también me amas.- comentó Yuri avergonzándole mas.

-Por supuesto que te amo.- dijo con naturalidad a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

Ahora el pelirrojo fue quien tenía un rubor en el rostro, sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a Jaerim y tomándolo de las muñecas le besó.

Un beso que les hizo recordar los viejos tiempos y que hacía que millones de mariposas revolotearan en sus estómagos.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y se vieron a los ojos sonriendo.

Yuri podía jurar que ya sabía cuántas pecas había en el rostro contrario y que si le fuera posible besaría cada una de ellas por separado, porque cada una era una estrella que complementaba a Jaerim justo como también la cara de su bebé.

Depositó un beso en sus cabellos oscuros y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, Jaerim arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó, Yuri dio media vuelta para verlo.

-Se me olvido decirte que hoy voy a trabajar.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- cuestionó sorprendido, ahora que se daba cuenta Yuri estaba usando su traje para ir a trabajar, ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado de ello?, le desilusionaba un poco la idea de que Yuri no estuviera ese día en casa.

Sin darse cuenta hizo un puchero, prefirió seguir alimentando a SongYi.

Yuri suspiró y se acercó nuevamente a él.

-Prometo regresar apenas me sea posible, nada de hacer esperar a mi lindo esposo.- con la punta de su nariz rozó su oreja-Además, tenemos pendiente lo de esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró el contrario al sentir el aliento cálido contra su piel se estremeció, Yuri sonrió por su reacción.

Le revolvió el cabello como usualmente hacía, acto seguido fue hacia su hija y le besó las mejillas sin importarle si podía mancharse con su papilla. Jaerim lo miraba, después miró la mesa y los platos servidos, se levantó al percatarse de algo.

-Yuri, ¿no vas a desayunar?- cuestionó con prisa, el nombrado se giró para verlo.

-No, en la empresa estamos muy ocupados estos días, tengo que llegar cuanto antes.- explicó mientras se acomodaba la corbata color ocre que usaría aquel día junto a su traje beige.

Jaerim odiaba cuando no podían comer juntos a causa del trabajo del otro.-Probablemente coma algo allá.

-Espera un momento, preparare el desayuno para que lo comas en tu oficina.

-Gracias pero ya es un poco tarde, tengo que irme.

Jaerim frunció el ceño.

-Espera aquí, lo alistare.

-Jaerim, yo…

-¡Quédate sentado mientras lo guardo!- ordenó para luego dirigirse a las repisas a buscar un recipiente con tapa, con rapidez sirvió ahí el desayuno de Yuri, lo envolvió en un pañuelo y se lo tendió.-Aquí esta, asegúrate de comerlo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó confuso al principio, suspiró a la vez que sonreía, su esposo nunca cambiaría.

-Gracias- le beso el cabello, se dirigió hacia donde dejo un portafolios, tomó unas llaves haciéndolas tintinear.-Ya me voy.- se despidió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Que te vaya bien.- Jaerim tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se veía molesto.

"Adorable pensó Yuri antes de irse, salió de la casa, desactivó la alarma con sus llaves y se subió a su automóvil para luego ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

Decir que el día de hoy en el trabajo le había dejado agotado era poco, sentía su espalda tensa y adolorida al igual que su cuello. Se llevó una mano a dicha parte y suspiró con cansancio.

Salió de su automóvil, activó la alarma y abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

Dudaba que Jaerim siguiera despierto esperándolo, eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, seguramente ya estaba dormido al igual que su hija.

Entró a la casa intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, colgó su saco en un perchero y dejo su portafolios en un mueble cercano, subió con lentitud las escaleras, tenia sueño por lo que decidió ir directo a dormir.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación le sorprendió percatarse de que la luz seguía encendida y una sombra se veía entre el diminuto espacio de la puerta y el suelo.

"¿Acaso seguirá despierto?", se preguntó a si mismo siendo cauteloso, en el hipotético caso de que pudiera tratarse de un ladrón para emboscarlo, con mucho cuidado se aproximó hasta la puerta y sin hacer mucho ruido giró el picaporte y abrió por completo la puerta, encontrándose con algo igual de sorprendente que un ladrón.

-Bienvenido Yuri.- dijo sonriendo Jaerim sentado sobre la cama pero el cómo estaba vestido era lo que llamaba la atención del pelirrojo: tenia puesta una camisa blanca de botones que le quedaba debajo de la cadera, un delantal rojo que al reverso tenía una esponjosa colita de algodón y un par de orejas de conejo adornando su cabeza.

Yuri arqueó con extrañeza la ceja, no era la primera vez que su esposo hiciera eso pero era algo inesperado que Jaerim lo hiciera de la nada, normalmente siempre tenía un motivo para usar un disfraz, ya fuera solo para hacerlo sonreír.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó Yuri, vio como el rostro del más bajo se coloreaba de rojo.

-Pensé que tal vez, como estos días estarías ocupado yo podría animarte haciendo esto, y que tal vez te gustaría continuar con lo de la mañana, ya sabes, tu dijiste que querías hacerlo.- explicó avergonzado apartando la vista. Le costaba mantener la mirada cuando hacia eso. No hubo respuesta por parte del contrario, por lo que se preocupó.-¿Y-Yuri?, ¿pasa algo?, ¿es por el disfraz? Puedo cambiarme si eso es lo que quieres.

Para ese punto pensó que el pelirrojo había cambiado de parecer, que quizás estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera hacer algo. Hizo ademan de ir a cambiarse de ropa pero un agarre en su muñeca le detuvo. Se giró a ver al de orbes claros.

-No quiero que te quites la ropa…- acercó su boca a la contraria iniciando un fogoso beso, al separarse susurró cerca de su oído- a menos que sea para que yo te haga mío.

Jaerim sintió su rostro arder, agachó la cabeza y aferró sus manos a la camisa de su esposo cuando sintió como apretaba su trasero.

-¿Entendido?

-Si.- susurró el pelinegro dejándose llevar por el más alto, dando inicio al acto pasional.

* * *

-Yuri.- jadeó el pecoso cuando los labios de Yuri recorrieron su abdomen, su delantal yacía tirado en algún lugar de la habitación, su camisa blanca estaba abierta completamente dejando expuesta su desnudez, imagen que el de cabello claro parecía disfrutar mucho. Aferró sus dedos a los cabellos rojos del otro y arqueó su espalda por todas las sensaciones que Yuri era capaz de despertar en él.

Yuri separó sus labios de la piel blanca del otro, que ahora tenía marcas de besos, y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ojala las marcas duraran para siempre, así todos sabrían que eres mío.- comentó para luego besar con devoción nuevamente la piel del otro.

Jaerim jadeó, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Tonto, esas marcas no las puede ver nadie, no es un lugar visible.- cerró los ojos al sentir la cálida lengua de su marido recorrerle el pelvis, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo tu permiso para dejarte marcas en todas tus partes visibles?- preguntó con la voz ronca, viéndolo desde la altura de sus muslos. Jaerim se estremeció al percatarse de la oscura mirada que le dirigía, tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, con el pensamiento de que Yuri podría darse cuenta de esa acción.

Apartó la mirada con un violento sonrojo haciéndose presente en su rostro.

-Yo nunca dije eso, además- lo miró-, no sería justo, yo también quiero marcarte.

El infantil modo en el que el azabache habló enterneció al contrario, quien sonrió y se aproximó hasta su cara.

-Me parece un traro justo.- comentó para luego con rapidez sentarse en la cama con Jaerim sobre su regazo.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó confuso.

-Aquí, márcame.- indicó con su dedo su cuello. Su camisa había sido movida lo suficiente para que su cuello quedara expuesto, Jaerim pareció darse cuenta a que se refería, con timidez paso sus brazos por los anchos hombros de Yuri y abrió lentamente la boca conforme se acercaba a la piel contraria.

Sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con el cuello ajeno cuando de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por unos sollozos provenientes de otra habitación.

Yuri resopló con una mezcla de frustración y diversión.

Su hija siempre interrumpía en ese tipo de momentos.

El pelirrojo se levantó y dejo sentado en la cama al pelinegro, quien hizo ademan de ir a ver a la pequeña pero se lo impidió.

-Yo iré, yo si estoy vestido.- dijo burlándose suavemente mientras le señalaba con su dedo, Jaerim se sonrojo al percatarse de su desnudez, con la camisa que aun tenia puesta se cubrió, provocando una risa por parte de su marido, quien luego le besó la nariz en un gesto tierno, el más bajo sonrió ante el contacto, juntaron sus labios de nueva cuenta y aprovechando que el pecoso se encontraba distraído, Yuri aprovechó y lo recostó en la cama lentamente, con sus manos dejo nuevamente al descubierto el cuerpo del otro, con una sola mano y delicadeza lo obligó a llevar sus manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano restante buscaba arriba de la cama una prenda en específico. Al hallarla, aun sin dejar de besar a su pareja, procedió a amarrarle las muñecas a la base de la cama con la corbata que había usado aquel día, al separar sus labios Jaerim cayó en cuenta de eso.

-¿Yuri, que diablos haces?- cuestionó, al mover los brazos comprobó que era un nudo firme, por lo que no podía deshacerlo aunque intentara.

-Te dije que yo iría a ver a SongYi, solo me aseguró que no te vayas a ninguna parte.- respondió con calma. Jaerim resopló.

-Tonto, no tengo razones para irme.- giró la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, Yuri sonrió.

-Igual yo, solo tengo motivos para quedarme, y esos motivos son SongYi y tú.- depositó un último beso en los labios ajenos antes de ponerse en marcha a la alcoba de la pequeña.

Jaerim lo vio salir de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente ante lo dicho por su marido.

Después de eternos minutos Yuri regreso, y sin esperar más consumieron su amor.

Y mientras ambos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban abrazados y cansados debido a lo anteriormente hecho, observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sus tranquilas respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones parecía ser lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. El pelirrojo tomó la cobija para cubrir a ambos y se removió para mirar a Jaerim, quien se percató de la mirada que le dirigía.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestionó curioso mientras se acostaba de lado para mirarlo mejor.

-No es nada, es solo que pienso que en verdad soy muy feliz.- dijo con sinceridad, Jaerim no entendía del todo a que se refería así que Yuri continuó.-Me refiero a que es como un sueño hecho realidad, ya no es solo la fantasía de dos tontos adolescentes. Nos casamos y formamos una familia tal y como lo planeamos. No quiero que esto resulte ser solo un sueño.-Suspiró, en verdad temía que eso solo fuera una fantasía y que al abrir los ojos se encontrara nuevamente solo.

Sintió las cálidas manos del pelinegro acunarle el rostro, haciéndole ver que todo frente a él era realidad, un sueño nunca le miraría con tanto amor ni haría que su corazón se paralizara ni latiera como loco justo como parecía lograr con facilidad Jaerim.

-Todo esto es real, Yuri. Tanto como esta casa, nuestro matrimonio- dijo entrelazando sus manos, donde cada uno tenía puesto su anillo de bodas-y nuestra pequeña SongYi.

-Tienes razón, es solo que los amo demasiado que no sé qué pasaría si los perdiera.

-Eso no tiene por qué pasar, nunca nos iremos de tu lado.- le decía mirándole con seriedad, dando a entender que era una promesa que jamás se atrevería a romper.

Porque él tampoco se iría nunca, porque al igual que Yuri los tenía a ellos: su familia.

-Ya tengo todo lo que podría pedir, y no necesito nada mas.- finalizó Yuri antes de abrazar con fuerza a su esposo y finalmente fueron vencidos por el sueño.

 **Hace mucho que tenia escrito esto en una notas y se me habia olvidado publicarlo xD**

 **Creo que el lime estuvo de mas pero sinceramente una vez empecé a escribir este one-shot ya no pude detenerme ni quitar nada, quedé conforme con el resultado.**


End file.
